


Eros Over Souls

by Emov



Category: Shaman King (Anime & Manga)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-19
Updated: 2021-02-07
Packaged: 2021-03-11 05:13:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 19,056
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28169808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emov/pseuds/Emov
Summary: Six months has passed from that fateful meeting in Aomori. The lingering feeling of the slap on his cheek reverberates in memory. Touching it his face flushes. People and spirits around concluded he transcended to another level. And the most surprising thing was to Yohmei's relief, Yoh Asakura was trying harder now. (YohxAnna)
Relationships: Asakura Yoh/Kyouyama Anna
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8





	1. Chapter 1

"Chapter 1: Eros"

The warm breeze of summer added to the tranquility of Yohmei Asakura's meditation. The experienced shaman often prefers introspection be done outdoors, where one is fused with nature. Shikigamis his chosen mediums have a very strong affinity to this environment. It is necessary to commune with them as frequently as possible. This union often gives him relaxation. In this zone, away from the demands of clients and toxicity modern living has brought upon Izumo, he feels most free. Taking a deep breath his eyes slowly opened while nervousness crept in. Anticipating to be disappointed, he sighed in relief. At the side, Yoh Asakura, his beloved grandson and heir to the clan is diligently meditating.

This sight has become a normal occurrence compared to who Yoh was six months ago. Yes the young man still carried his carefree side. But has matured a bit to understand when it's time to get serious. He could still recall Yoh coming from Aomori frantically seeking him. The boy bags in tow and sweating dropped to his knees, forehead touching the floor and stated. "Grandfather forgive me. Due to my weakness, Matamune was lost." The young man's voice continued to shiver. "If it was not for him, I could have died, I owe him my life." Yohmei kept silent to assure his grandson he is willing to listen. "Grandfather, Matamune not only protected me. He also saved Anna." A small smirk appeared on the old man's face. It was true as his wife said the heir has acknowledged the chosen bride. "I was too weak to protect Anna." Yoh's voice continued to tremble. "I must get stronger and be Shaman King not only for myself but for hers as well."

The boy's declaration sounds impressive, but can he really keep up with the challenge. Sure Yoh has kinship to shamanic powers. His grandson is the half reincarnation of the most powerful shaman that ever existed. But will it be enough to be Shaman King? The Shaman fight is due in five years, can he be ready in time? "Yoh is your desire to be Shaman king strong?" The elder questioned. If Yoh wants to achieve this goal, there is more than hell to conquer.

The heir lifted his head from the ground. Tears stains were present on the youthful face. His eyes unlike before which harbors boredom, is now filled with passion. "Yes, my resolve is strong grandfather. For Anna and Matamune, I will be Shaman king." Can this determination sustain and triumph over the Great Spirit? Yohmei thought to himself. Yoh is still young, inexperienced and too kind. Can he really go all out to the point of killing in order to win? When he turns fifteen, can he go head to head in the most anticipated blood bath every five hundred years? Besides that, can Yoh actually defeat the Asakura nightmare?

For years, the Asakura clan has been burdened by their ancestor who has gone mad. This man, Hao intends to eradicate humanity and leave only shamans to survive. However, all those who oppose will be put to death. His power can be defined as limitless and very deadly. That viciousness, no hint of it is in Yoh's body. He is like a flawless lamb waiting to be slaughtered as sacrifice. If it were true, was that the purpose of his birth? Such a tragic destiny for his grandson is heartbreaking. With all that he can, Yohmei was determined to give Yoh a fighting chance and be Shaman King. Not just to restore family honor, but because Yoh deserves to live the life he wants.

"Grandfather you have been staring weren't you?" The child's voice broke off the elder's reverie. "I guess I was." The older admitted. "Until now I am still surprised how you took the three hundred and sixty degree turn. Anna and Matamune are amazing." The experienced Shaman noted. The younger nodded and smiled recalling memories with the two. "One day, I will be strong enough to summon Matamune with this." The youngster held on to the claw necklace. "And he can see me and Anna married." Brows raised the elder gave a sly smile. The youth blushed upon witnessing the reaction and realizing the connotation of his words. However scratch that, he was never been so sure of wanting anything in his life. "I will marry Anna grandfather. She will be my queen."

Young love is such an amusing phenomena. It seems that Yoh has fallen deeply for the itako in training. Kino actually excitedly called him the day she felt the two like each other. It seems they share a liking for music though the genre is different. Their grandson also softened up the girl's defenses. Shortly after they met. The heir was able to convince the female to a new year's date. The lady despite knowing the risks took the chance because she wanted to be with him.

Relationships in order to work requires a two way street. Both parties are willing to thread the path eagerly. That in mind it seemed to be the opportune time to tell the youth of their upcoming visitors this summer.

"Yoh, summer break is soon right?" The child happily nodded. "You are excited for it as I can see." The grandfather teased. "I have surprising news for you. This summer on July twenty Kino and Anna will be visiting." The elder continued to beam at the boy. "Are you excited to meet them?" The younger just blushed.

Of course deep inside he does, however it feels too soon. His furyoku has not increased yet. Skills wise nothing has changed much. Would Anna be impressed when they meet? He talked too big last time they conversed and so smitten before parting in the train. What will he do? Well it's not like he can hide anything from her. Scratch that what preparation must be done to make a good impression? Maybe he should show off some awesome training regimen. But what is so cool about meditation? So far that is what he has been doing lately. "Grandpa, what can you say of my furyoku? Is it as lame as six months ago?"

The older shaman smirked that the child now is finally growing up. "Well you did turn eleven recently and I have to say it went up a tiny notch." The grandson pouted, the progress has been little. "Listen Yoh, there is a saying, a journey to a thousand miles begins in a single step." Patting the boy's head the elder continued. "We cannot short cut progress. So it's best to go steady and surely. I am sure Anna will notice the difference." The assurance sort of gave the youngster hope that he is on the right track. Eyes filled with mirth he suddenly exclaimed. "Grandfather! I can show her around right? You will allow us to go sightseeing? I promise not to take her anywhere dangerous." The older nodded. "Sure you can play around but make sure not to go home too late. Your grandmother is very particular of having dinner together when everyone is present." Raising a thumbs up sign, Yoh's excitement rocketed. He was going to show Anna how much she means to him. And within their Izumo compound, there is a perfect place to express it.

Days after the announcement Yoh is seen fidgeting by the train station tracks. He took note to take a shower and wash his hair today. But he still feels conscious of his appearance. Anna and his grandmother is set to arrive in two minutes time. He eagerly volunteered to pick them up despite the older lady saying it is not necessary. As the vehicle appeared in view and halted on the tracks, the young man's heartbeat throbbed. His eyes searched for a glimpse of the blonde. Passengers alighted but he could not see any trace of the guest he is expecting. Did he miss the time? Or were they just late? He is on the right station track right? He frantically looked around. Where are they? As he was about to recheck the schedule display to verify a familiar voice spoke. "We changed our train wagon number. But I knew you would be waiting here."

The tone of her voice made Yoh flush, he felt like fainting. "You are supposed to carry our bags. Not us carry you home." The lady said nonchalantly. Turning around embarrassedly the boy greeted "A..A.. Anna! Great to see you!" Rubbing the back of his head he was surprised she was alone. "Kino-sama is seating near the spot we went down from. The luggage is there." It must have been the warmth of summer that her pale skin glowed. Her golden hair looked shinny and healthy. Those beautiful eyes, before it was cold now there is a certain life in it. "If you're done staring let's be on our way. You know I don't like crowded places." Shrugging the female turned her back to leave. "Oh, Ah… Sorry Anna, I was, uhmm, happy to see you." The male confessed.

"No perverted thoughts. You're clear." The female uttered slowly walking away. "I wish you couldn't do that." The boy said out loud. The girl looked back at him with a raised brow. "How can I surprise you if my thoughts are always read like that?" He continued while pouting and threading towards the lady. "Please wait up a bit." As soon as he caught up with her strides Anna stared back at Yoh. "It's your birthday two days from now. Let's go somewhere special." He proposed with a goofy grin.

The two arrived at Kino's spot and the grandson picked up the baggage. "The two of you sure pack light." The senior Itako nodded. "Keiko wanted to buy Anna new clothes. As for me I do have clothes at home so there is no need to bring a lot." Yoh liked the idea his mother will take Anna shopping. It most definitely mean she has approved of her. He glanced again at the girl. Since she has earned the approval of the matriarchs, the patriarchs will not argue.

Yoh hailed a cab for his grandmother's comfort. The boy sat in between the two women and inquired "Grandmother, when we arrive home is it okay I lead Anna to her room? Grandfather will great us at the gate so you can come with him." The older woman agreed with his request. "You seem so eager to show her around the house." The master itako teased. Blushing the boy retorted. "It's her first time at home. I don't want her getting lost." Anna stared blankly at him. "The main compound may be seven thousand square meters. But the spirits there will be more than happy to assist me." The younger female countered. Fiddling his fingers Yoh blurted out. "Is it bad that I want to be the one to do that?" Shocked by his boldness Anna looked away. It seems like her cheeks are warming up. Noticing her reaction the heir smiled. "I guess you don't right? " Yoh giggled boyishly. "Thanks for accepting my offer." His eyes shone with excitement. "I will be happy to show you around."

Kino did not need eyes to now that the apprentice is embarrassed. The affection her grandson is shamelessly expressing is overwhelming. Even the cab driver grunted and whispered "Kids these days, falling in love so early."

The taxi stopped at the front gate of the Asakura manor. Yohmei as expected was on stand by and welcomed them. "It has been awhile Kino." The senior man smiled adoringly. He shifted his gaze to the young blonde. "Nice to meet you Anna." He stepped aside and the inner part of the property can be viewed. "It has been a long trip, please come in. Keiko prepared some refreshments." Kino nodded. "Looks like you have to wait Yoh. Your mother had other plans." Yoh sighed that Anna and he had to drag along. But it is a family meeting so it can't be helped.

The group headed towards the main house. "Is Miki here?" the senior itako inquired. "He is running late but he promised to come." The onmyoji nervously explained. "You know him being too engrossed about adventures." There was a hint of displeasure from Kino, her husband is covering up for their son in law again.

"Grandmother, don't worry Dad will come." The young Asakura confirmed. If it weren't for their grandson she would have disowned that sorry excuse of a man. "Your father has always been quite the character." The matriarch commented. "He is not as bad as you think dear." Yoh smirked, whenever grandfather used endearment it means his partner is very displeased.

"You must gotten it from your father." Anna commented out of the blue. "I got what from him?" Yoh clarified. "Your carefree attitude. Or should I say slacking tendencies." His fiancée stated with finality. The boy pouted. It is true he likes to take thing easy. But he knows when things matter. Well at least that is what he believes in. Is he really that unreliable? Has he not proven himself enough since Osorezan?

Anna was able to notice Yoh's shift in mood. His thoughts turned gloomy. It seems she had gone too far with the comment. But what was said is done and over with. If this guy ever wants to be Shaman king, petty things should not bother him. With the thought, the young itako began to wonder. Maybe it is her responsibility as a fiancée to make sure he does not stray away. Should she help in training him to be a better man? If she recalls correctly, the Shaman fight is due in five years or less. Time is very limited and if Yoh wants a shot at the crown, he needs to work twice as hard.

Honestly, her powers have been a bit bearable after the Asakura heir expressed his intentions. The thought of it still never fails to make her heart flutter. No one has ever showed her that unadulterated affection before.

Concentrating more, she was able to see dig up some of his memories. It was filled of events of befriending spirits and helping them to move on. Yoh has an untainted heart and soul. If he can keep this innocence, he will never be corrupted by power.

This unblemished man, she had declared her adoration to him too. She was sure he heard it, together with the Oni and Matamune. However, her inadequacy to express emotions make it difficult to believe. It is necessary for him to know her feelings despite their unordinary circumstance. It seems that just for this one time she will bend for him.

"You have proven yourself." Anna muttered. "But bad habits die hard." She continued to expound. "I just want you to be aware so you can be careful."

Receiving the answer to his question, Yoh decided to let it pass. Instead he made a vow to himself. He will prove to Anna this summer that he is a better man. A person fit to be Shaman king.

They have reached the main house receiving area. It was adorned with ancient scroll paintings and calligraphies. Keiko was already kneeling on the table smiling fondly at them. Yoh's mother has signature long black hair. Her eyes are welcoming.

As the female host saw Kino in view she bowed and greeted. "Mother, it is great to see you." Then her eyes shifted to the young maiden. "And it's a pleasure to meet you too Anna." Anna bowed in return then suddenly her eyebrows furrowed.

Keiko continued to beam understanding the wonderment of the girl. "You must be surprised dear, you can't read my thoughts right?" Anna was astounded the miko noticed. "My profession taught me to block my personal desires." The beautiful brunette elaborated. "It is necessary so my divinations are impartial."

The young itako observed the gentle lady by the table. She looks harmless enough. "Wow mom, you are so cool!" Yoh exclaimed. "Can you teach me that?" The boy said excitedly and approached his mother in anticipation. "In time Yoh, all in good time." The mother hushed sweetly.

The brunette woman looked back at the young blonde. As if sensing the itako in training's concerns she stated. "I like you Anna. You will be good for my son." The younger Asakura matriarch expressed with confidence. "Please, I leave him to your capable hands."

Kino settled on the table and spoke. "Maybe Anna can rear Yoh in better than you do with Miki." The miko could only sway her head. When it comes to her husband's absences there was really no good excuse. "Kino darling, Miki will be here soon. He just loves being one with nature." The patriarch defended. "Pachinko is not part of nature Yohmei." The seasoned itako huffed.

Hurried shuffling of feet was heard. "Sorry to be late." A long haired man with a wooden bird mask greeted while panting. "How about trying to impress your mother in law and soon to be daughter in law for a change?" The older woman challenged. "Mother, looking as youthful as always." The addressee just shrugged. "Dad would you mind removing your mask? So Anna can see you clearly?" His son requested. "She probably already saw how I looked in your head." His father responded. "Well it is exactly different up front than just in the mind right?" The youngster pressed on.

"Miki, please don't taunt our son." Keiko added "Put down your mask and let's all enjoy tea." Miki sat beside his wife and removed the guise. "You see an unfortunate accident burnt part of my face. Hence I hide it under the facade."

"You look great Dad, the scar barely makes you look bad." The boy stated cheerily. "Looks like you are still my biggest fan eh sport?" Miki grinned at his son. "You are fortunate with your son Miki. Why don't you spend more time with him rather than pachinko?" Kino retorted.

"Mother, I am doing my best for Yoh. I took more time taking care of him than anybody else." Keiko kept silent with her husband's reply. Things are bound to get messy soon.

"Are you pertaining my daughter is an irresponsible mother?" The elder woman accusingly asked. "Please don't put words in my mouth." The man in question defended. "I always understood why my wife is often not around." The long haired man replied. "It is no brainer she earns more than me. So it's a given that the household stuff is expected of me."

"Mother, please I let Miki have some fun when I am around." Keiko tried to hush the conversation. "He deserves a breather don't put it against him." The miko further clarified.

"Of all the people you could have met that night…." Kino spat out but was cut off by Yohmei. "Dear please, we have a guest. We will talk about this when the children are away." The blind itako decided to give in. Though Anna probably knows by now Miki's incompetence, she should realize Yoh is a better person.

Beneath the table Keiko reached for Miki's hand. It was an apologetic gesture. Yes they fell in love too fast. This love brought about Hao, the Asakura nightmare and Yoh the dream. It is expected that as parents they should guide Yoh towards the realization of the dream.

Imperfect parents as they are, both of them tried their best. "Grandmother, everything will work out in the end." Yoh calmly stated. "Please, don't take it out on mom and dad. I maybe their son but I am my own person."

"So you are going to take responsibility for yourself?" The senior matriarch challenged. "Yes, there is no other way right?" The boy answered confidently. "If I can't, how can I be Shaman King for myself and Anna?"

Miki could not hold his laughter. "Oh my son is so in love." Keiko hid a smirk by covering her lips with both hands. Kino could just sigh while Yohmei beamed and swayed his head.

"Yoh if you think like that…" His father tried to control the snickering. "You might end up marrying before graduating high school." Both youth blushed at the man's insinuation.

"I don't mind." It was the meek but strong answer from the blonde guest.

Hearing the declaration from the small female everyone became silent. It seems like Yoh is not the only one deeply in love here. That statement, coming from her, Yoh's heart sky rocketed. She does not mind marrying him. Plus she doesn't care if it will be sooner than expected. He wholeheartedly smiled and looked at Anna sitting beside him. Then his gaze shifted to his mother.

"Mom, Can I have a word with you later, like after dinner?" The miko nodded, "Yes, anytime Yoh."

The green tea and macha mochi was a combination made in heaven. Watermelon was also served, a reliable source of hydration in the heat of summer. Yohmei kept the conversations light hearted. It revolved around how many students are in. How the spirits in the vicinity help maintaining the estate. "It's really a big budget cut." He would proudly say. "Some spirits have pledged to keep upholding this state as long as it is needed."

"They must have felt strong affinity to the Asakura's to make such a strong commitment." Anna expressed her praise.

"Technically, we are an esteemed and generous clan." Kino added. "So loyalty from our peers is something we are proud of. Be it in spirit or flesh."

Once the refreshments were done, Yoh escorted Anna to her room. They arrived at an intersection and the boy directed her to the east the female visitor's area. "The west is for male guest." He pointed out. "Students have their quarters in the south." Shifting his direction. "While the main family area is on the north." Then he displayed his goofy grin. "Once we finished all the rituals of our engagement. You will move to the north."

Following his lead, they reached the entry of her room. Opening the door it can be seen that it is spacious. "If you're tired, you can rest and I will pick you up for dinner." He offered.

"Is that your excuse in order to not tour me around?" Anna asked. Yoh sweated at the inquiry. "No, I was thinking you might be tired that's all." The boy defended.

Gathering his courage he added. "If you are up to it let's go then."

Anna bobbed her head and ushered him to lead the way. "Let's go to the training hall. There are interesting stuff there." Anna followed the male in silence.

She felt a small force of furyoku upon reaching the hall. It seems someone is training. "Oh dear, how can I get my divinations correct?" The voice exasperatedly expressed.

A female disciple how interesting. "She is the other bride candidate." The itako concluded, too bad for her the choice has been made.

A pink short haired girl came into view. She looks like the timid and obedient type. Sensing the company that arrived, the girl stood up. "Master Yoh!" Her eyes beamed with admiration. She sprinted to greet the lord but suddenly halted.

Eagerness switched to shock upon seeing the blonde. "Oh my! You must be Mistress Anna." The disciple bowed nervously. "I am Tamao. It is a pleasure to see you." Anna nodded to acknowledge the reception.

"They look good together. Lady Kino chose well." Tamao thought. As she straightened up, the itako was intently staring. "Have I done something not to your liking mistress?"

Anna walked towards the fidgeting girl. She leaned into the other's ear and whispered. "I can read minds and I am aware of your feelings." Tamao blushed at the revelation. Her deepest secret has just been found out. This is so embarrassing, she was foiled by the bride no less.

"Mistress Anna, please I have no ill intent…" The pinkette stammered and took a step back. "You know your place I am aware. But it is always best to start clean." The blonde answered in a monotone.

"What is this all about Anna? Why is Tamao so jittery?" The clueless male asked. "Nothing of your concern Yoh." His fianceé replied. "I just reminded Tamao of something important."

The Asakura disciple continued to blush. "Are you okay?" Yoh stepped towards the reddening girl. "Do you have a fever?" He was about to touch her forehead but his hand was swayed away. "Don't master. I am fine really." The boy rubbed his neck. "Okay, if you say so." Then he directed his eyes to the bride. "Anna let's go over there, I will show you the line of our ancestors."

The couple left and the pink haired girl looked longing. Anna-sama is a lucky lady. Master Yoh will make a fine husband. The disciple believed his kindness and gentleness is beyond this world.

Anna seems very strong. She sighed. Of course only strong women can be chosen as an Asakura bride. The future Shaman king does need a queen who can support a pillar of strength. Plus Yoh is so smitten with the chosen one.

Tamao boldly decided to observe the pair awhile longer. Yes it's normal for him to smile a lot. But his eyes have a beautiful glimmer whenever he looks at the other girl. It is noticeable that the master is so happy showing his fianceé around. When was he ever shown enthusiasm with socialization? Yoh never bothered about the clients coming over. Same with the students but is always accommodating when conversed too. It was only with mistress Anna he offered some initiative. To people who is familiar with the young master, this is an incredible feat.

The girl in question may look disinterested. But looking closely, the way she looks at him, one can say strong feelings are involved. More than a perfect match, they seemed to be destined. Orchestrated to come together by the strong Asakura clan. From that point on, Tamao made a decision. That no matter what happens, she will stand loyal to this couple. Her services will always be made available to them. No matter how absurd it maybe.

"Would you like to go outside Anna?" Yoh suggested out of the blue. "I will show you my favorite Koi pond." The young man cheerily offered.

The girl dipped her chin in agreement and the two headed outside. "The Koi pond has twenty different species. Most of them were gifts from clients." The couple continued walking. "Dad decided to breed them for extra cash flow. Since Koi is a sign of luck some folks buy them for that."

"The bestseller is the breed with red spots. They say that red is vibrant and brings in fortune." The boy continued to explain. Noticing that he is not receiving any reaction. "Anna am I boring you. Sorry.."

She looked at him tenderly. "No you are not boring. Thank you for showing me around." Relieved the heir smiled. "Whew, so far I am doing a good job right." The lady raised an eyebrow. "Is that a yes?"

"Yes." She flatly agreed. "Okay, as I was saying. Buyers actually said the Koi brought them good fortune." The itako observed her groom. He looks so innocent but when needed can be so passionate. She recalled how he bravely gave it all just to save her. His voice continue to ring in her ears as he continued to talk. "So some actually try to acquire all twenty. They must have a very big pond in their houses too don't you think?..."

He caught her staring and they stopped in their tracks. The action made him insanely warm in the hot summer atmosphere. Determined to remain unfazed she stood her ground and pretended it is nothing. He smiled sheepishly as she looked at him intently. "You can probably read a million thoughts in my mind right now." His eyes were intense. "I may not be able to say or act on it all." The heir gently expounded. "But I hope you can always feel it."

"Yoh.." was all Anna could muster. His emotions are so strong she felt drowning. How can she return this abundance? They were young, he was eleven and she will be also in two days. But their souls feel like it has been in union for a thousand years. She did not need to speak. The man knew the depth of her sentiments. Heck and she was the one who can read minds.

"Let's continue on our way before it gets dark." The boy encouraged. "The Koi's are best seen in motion under the sun lit sky."

The esteemed Koi pond did not disappoint. Anna was awed at the variety and the vastness of the area. Yoh offered feeds to give to the fishes so it could be observed up close. She reluctantly indulged in the activity. It was interesting to see how the Koi's excitedly gobbled up the treats.

After sometime he invited her to sit on a corner with him. Then ushered that they dip their feet in the water. The girl obliged and welcomed the coolness of the liquid on her tired feet. "Refreshing isn't it?" he fiancée inquired. "Yes it is."

They allowed the time to pass. Under the clouds and refreshing breeze, Yoh began to speak in his thoughts. It was intimate pure musings. To a point it can be considered cheesy. However, Anna basked in all he had to share. The silent moment was probably one of their deepest conversations after meeting again.

"Anna.." Yoh shifted his gaze to the girl beside him. "Whenever you are ready.." He grinned meekly. "Share your inner thoughts with me too."

She stared back at him, with eyes softening and cheeks flushed. "I will."

From a distance a masked man observed the couple enjoying the moment by the pond. He was nodding in approval. They are young but have transcended to a deeper form affection and commitment. Miki never believed in Greek mythology since he is yet to meet one of its gods. However with the way the two youth are acting it seems Eros has both shot them in the heart.

Love at first sight as they may call it. First him then his son, indeed like father, like son.

Authors note:  
Finally made it to AO3.

A yoh and anna image I saw in the net plus Osorezan Revoir inspired this fanfiction.

Our first installment, please enjoy and drop a comment below.  
Thanks


	2. Over

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anna is finally going to have the anticipated girl's day out.  
> While Yoh will have to endure the training regimen Mikihasa and Yohmei prepared for him.
> 
> Both experiencing a tiring day, can the two find rest in each other?

**"Chapter 2: Over"**

Previously the absence of Yoh in Anna's life the word "over", was an adjective. Indicating the end of things. Basically for her a happy life. However, the Asakura heir came in like a hurricane and changed the meaning of things. In between them as a couple, over is now a preposition, meaning there is movement from one side to another. To make things simple it's time to compromise for the sake of each other.

Coming over to Izumo, Anna knew that it is the acceptance of the role as bride. There are many things to discuss and discover. Being the future Asakura matriarch is a lot of work. Formalities and appearances are expected to be in abundance. Anna's head was spinning while listing the numerous things she needs to do.

First: Go over, the family tree, it is required that she knows the present and past. Not only the main but the branch family members too. Yoh explained briefly when they visited the hall. However, she needs more gist, they are a thousand year old clan.

Second: Go over, the property, it is a necessity to be aware of what is what and where is where in this seven hectare estate. She should subtly thank the spirits maintaining this place.

Third: Go over, the clientele list. If they need to survive with finances this is a must. In this life it is necessary to earn.

Fourth: Go over the rivals. Sure the threat that is named Hao is listed on top. But there are others lurking in the shadows that need the same attention too. Main and branch families are bound to have drama once in every generation.

Fifth: Go over Yoh's likes and dislikes. Yes he is a simpleton but as a future wife, it is expected that pleasing the husband is a priority. Bob Love is a given.

Sixth: Go over the first family. Kino is not so fond of Miki. Keiko and Yohmei are in a crossfire while Yoh is the person that binds them all together. Miki characterwise is not bad, but her sensei just has high standards.

Touching her temples due to the amount of information the girl sighed. Memorization of details is one thing, but keeping self-composure is another. Can she really pull it off? The future honorable matriarch of probably one, if not the most prestigious shaman clan?

It seems too early for her to go over the books of the manor. Complicated arithmetic is not yet in her forte. But she will keep a keen eye on the household consumables. It would be a great reference if things can be maintained or changed if need be.

Needless to say, to meet this responsibility she needs to do well in school. Crap thanks to Yoh she needs to study and work hard too.

Yoh took a mental note of all he gone over for Anna today. Has he done enough to win her fully? Her arrival is a sign of resolve to be the bride. But just because one is here physically, it means the heart is truly into it. He wanted to establish himself to her. Back at Osorezan the itako said she has begun to develop feelings for him. People would congratulate him for receiving such a reaction.

But it is not sufficient, he is fretting about, the word begun. There should be no reason at the end of the day her mind changes and leave him. He wants to be the first and last. And in the afterlife her eternity, that is how possessive Yoh Asakura can be.

Taking advice from an expert, he has been acting shamelessly affectionate. It is an understatement that the gestures were embarrassing. No pain no gain. Technically it is not painful but the point lies there. What's a little sacrifice of ego for a life of happiness right?

Yoh took out a pen and paper and decided to jot down his accomplishments to win Anna over. It is best to write things down to gauge the situation. Is he making good progress?

First: Make sure to come over to pick her up in the station. Act like a gentleman, compliment, carry the bags and make the ride home comfortable. The taxi was for grandma but surely Anna appreciated it too.

Second: Assist her going over things. Family members, the main house, outdoor property, ancestors and the students currently residing. Plus the guardian spirits of the house. If Anna asks for journals and stuff, they can study it in the days to come.

Third: Help Anna to win over his parent's approval. He has put an effort to show his improvement as person because of her. His mom is going to take her out shopping that is a good sign. So far his Dad has no negative comments so it's all good. Grandma and grandpa basically picked her so no issue there.

Fourth: Assure her that over time she will immerse from the east wing to the north one. It is important to guarantee that there is more instore for the future.

Fifth: Go over the birthday surprise. Its happening the day after tomorrow. Mom is going to help to make it a success.

Yoh smiled at idea of the birthday surprise. He tried his best to keep its content secret. Blocking it out of his mind was tiring. He is actually having a headache trying to pull it in the depths of his psyche. He just needs to endure a bit more and soon enough all will be over.

In three days since the twentieth, on her eleventh birthday was a make or break day. Yoh Asakura promised himself that he will permanently win Anna Kyouyama over.

Dinner was served by Tamao together with the guardian spirits Conchi and Ponchi. The two spirits were afraid of the itako. The fear lead them not to greet her in the training hall. The pink haired girl scolded them harshly for being disrespectful. They argued that she might pass them over to the spirit world. They don't want to go anywhere yet. The female disciple told them it will never be the case. The mistress is not that cruel. Being convinced, as a sign of penance the two agreed to assist with dinner.

Once all the food were laid, Tamao and her companions decided to take their leave. Old habits die hard, she just had to look over at Yoh and internally giggled. Conchi and Ponchi smirked, they are well aware of the pinkette's hidden feelings. Bowing and preparing to walk away the disciple was halted when Anna spoke. "Ms. Keiko, can Tamao come with us tomorrow?"

The pink haired student and her guardian peers stood frozen on the spot. How could she forget the mistress and her special ability? Is she going to punish her the next day while accompanying them? "I have no ill plans Tamao." The blonde assured. "And tell your two companions, I will not send them to the spirit realm." Conchi and Ponchi felt relieved but their nervousness has not yet subsided.

"Anna-sama, you are too kind. But it is an exclusive time for you and Lady Keiko." The amber eyed itako sat still and retorted. "I am asking her, not you."

The pinkette blushed at the response. Of course the question was not directed to her. "Lady Keiko, wouldn't it be good for Tamao to go out for a while?" The bride to be inquired again.

"I see no problems with it Anna. Tamao may come with us." The black haired woman agreed. "It will be great to go shopping together." The miko shifted her eyes to the elder itako. "Why don't you come with us too mother?"

Kino sighed. She never bothered with socializations unlike her daughter. But since all the females are coming, for the sake of the show might as well tag along. "I have nothing better to do, so yes I will join."

Miki applauded. "Tomorrow is a girl's day out." He looked at the other males intently. "We men will settle some things here in manor." Yohmei smirked. "Yes, let's train Yoh a bit more together."

The youngest male groaned slouched. "You are going to gang up on me." The heir felt a strong gaze piercing him. "But I will not be brought down." Straightening his back. "I will make you proud Anna and win over their challenge." The boy declared.

"You better." His fianceé replied.

Settling the matter, Yohmei proclaimed. "Shall we start the meal? I am starving." Everyone agreed in unison and indulged in the feast before them. Meat and fish in season were included in the menu. The rice served was of top quality. The vegetable dishes has a sweetness, an indication it is a fresh produce. The mix of spices used made the viands a memorable palette experience.

In between bites was filled with light chitchats. The history of the property. Where to go in town for the shopping. Teasing of how Yoh will be worked up in training the next day. Miki's pachinko blunders. Yohmei's scandalous clients. Kino's penchant for onsens. Keiko's high profile lady group. And of course the dreaded humiliating baby stories of the heir. Once the course was done Yoh looked at Anna, eyes seeking permission. "Anna I need to speak with mom. You can find your room now right?"

She could not read what was in his mind. He seemed to have been training with meditation to hide certain specific thoughts. What could he probably want from his mother? Well he has been so kind the whole day, she will let this pass. It probably is no biggie. Just a simple private mother and son talk. He barely spends time with her it won't hurt to have a moment. Concluding she answered. "Sure I can manage."

Yohmei and Kino were the first to get up. Anna took this as a sign and followed suit. She was on her feet to approach the door when Yoh called her.

"Anna, sweet dreams. The moon is beautiful tonight."

Her breathe hitched and the other spectators gasped. Both grandparents stood frozen by the door. Miki wore a proud look on his face. Yoh is very bold indeed.

"Goodnight, see you tomorrow." The girl replied back. Scurrying out as fast as she can in order to hide the blush. It was threatening to cover her whole body. On the way to the room, her heart was thumping so hard as if it would burst. Damn this man how many times does he want to win her over?

"I have to say you are quite a charmer eh son?" Miki stated with fatherly pride.

"Do you even know the meaning of what you said?" Yohmei inquired.

"Of course I do grandfather."

Keiko chuckled. "Getting together for a second time, now you profess such things."

Kino tapped her walking stick and spoke. "He did have her go out with him in less than a week." Shrugging her shoulders she added. "It seems they are bound together." Her grandson sure knows when to be fast despite his lax nature.

Stretching his arms Miki announced "Well Yoh wants a conversation with his mom, possibly about women things" Taking his mask he stood up and looked at the senior pair. "Come on dad and mom, let's give them space."

This was one of the few moments Kino agreed with her son in law. Yohmei escorted her carefully out of the room. "Kino dear, why don't we go by the patio, the moon is beautiful tonight." The elder man beamed. Looks like the omniyoji is joining the bandwagon, the itako decided to accept the approach. "Fine, let's go." It was one of the seldom times both decided to be a bit more romantic. The couple headed over to their private business.

Not willing to be upstaged, Miki browsed at his wife. "I will be in our room waiting darling." He closed the statement by blowing a kiss. "I am going to serenade you with my guitar." It has been eons since he last played for her. Music was the medium which won his wife over.

He recalled his broke musician self. Begging for pennies with his then unappreciated music. Suddenly out of the blue, someone spared some change. A beautiful brunette with long locks stood in front of him. However there was a problem, she sobbing. Her day did not went well, being rejected by a former fianceé. Discomfort rouse in him. Who would do a blasphemous thing to this woman?

Sharing her insecurities and source of rejection, Miki got drawn. Actually it was more of he fell over hard and got stuck. At first sight nonetheless. So what if she can see spirits and ghost? It does not make her a lesser person. She invited him over on the spot. Immediately he accepted and idiotically followed suit like a moth to a flame. After the night was over his life was fully changed.

Miki smiled at the source of his whirlwind experience. "Anticipate it well." It was not just for tonight but for the days to come. He began to ponder, it would be nice for Yoh to have real siblings. A younger brother to play with and a little sister to protect.

Keiko nodded at the thoughtful serenade offer of her husband. "Yes I will." She answered. Then and now he discerns how to make her smile. The comfort they find in each other has always been enough for her. Hopefully as time progress things will remain the same. With one last glance, Miki exited the dining area with a mind full of ideas how to please his wife.

As soon as the three left Yoh sat closer to his mother. With expecting eyes he expressed his purpose. "Mom tomorrow when you go shopping…" Fiddling his fingers he continued. "I want you to buy Anna a certain dress color.." He spoke fretfully trying to keep himself together. "Finally, ask her to wear it on the twenty second."

He pulled back and suddenly bowed his forehead touching the ground. . "Please, please make sure she does it." The boy's voice was muffled and his body shivering from nervousness.

The date was very familiar to the miko. "The twenty second is her eleventh birthday right Yoh?" The boy sat up and dip his chin. He was sweating with a tense face. "Ye.. Yes, I am going to .. uhm, …take her somewhere." He expounded with a decreasing tone as if the world would end if anyone knew.

Patting the lad's head to offer comfort, the mother gave an empathetic look. The touch was calming, it was seldom the heir receives a touch from his mom. Understanding they have reached an equilibrium his nerves eased. She withdrew her hand once the boy loosened up.

The mother inquired more after the son was relaxed. "You are taking her somewhere special?" He excitedly bobbed his head eyes glimmering. "Can I know where?" The woman asked teasingly.

Yoh rubbed the back of his neck. "Mom, it's really a top secret plan." His eyes became evasive. "Only I and one spirit knows of this." The woman hummed and crossed her arms. "Yoh two people can keep secrets. Spirits don't count." The lady reasoned. "Mother, the two person knowing rule works for Anna. She is an itako." The younger defended.

Point taken that Anna can commune with spirits, but curiosity was getting the best out of the miko. It seems her son has something big brewing. Looks like some buttons need to be pushed over to get more details. "Yoh, if you don't let me in this matter." Her voice has a hint of threat to it. "I may not be able to fully help you."

Panic came across his face. It was obvious the lad was in turmoil. To guarantee him that she can be trusted. "Yoh, Anna cannot read my mind remember?" She smiled sweetly. "So come on and share the details to your mother."

Mother does have a point, the boy thought. If his fiancée cannot go over Mom's mind, the secret is safe. He took a deep breath, for the plan to succeed, it requires maternal back up. It seems only fair to go over the details with his mom. How can he begin to discuss the plan? Straightening up and gathering his thoughts he started to reveal the request's gist. "Since she came over here in Izumo…." His eyes became elusive, pondering how to be brief and concise. "I want her to meet Okuninushi."

Okuninushi, the one word that explained it all. Keiko's eyes were filled with mirth. Truly how can her son grow up so fast? Clapping her hands four times, she pulled Yoh into a tight hug. There was no need for Yoh to go over the details. The color of the dress to be bought had already been figured out. Yes, she will be more than willing to aid her son in this quest. Honestly she felt that the "Moon is beautiful" stint cannot be toppled over. But here comes Yoh with another whammy. This plan definitely takes the cake. The heir is very much helplessly in love.

The next day was eventful for the young itako. Everything went over her expectations. Arriving at the boutique there was a posted "closed" sign. However, when the guard upfront saw them both doors opened wide. Attendants were lined up doing a forty five degree bow. In the middle a neatly dressed man with a wide smile welcomed them. There was one thing in his mind, to make profit today. This guy was not just the store manager, he is the store owner. "Lady Keiko and Madam Kino, thank you for choosing our shop." The man greeted happily and noticed two young girls behind the matriarchs. "Please forgive my rudeness, I was told master Yoh's fiancée will be coming." He looked back and forth between the two girls. "May I know which one is the lucky bride?"

"Anna step forward." Kino ordered. On que Anna presented herself. All were awed when it was revealed that the blonde is Yoh's fiancée. The itako in training read their minds to survey opinions. Majority think it is absurd to be engaged at such a tender age. However, the Asakura matters are off their hands. The reactions towards her were varied. Some say she is pretty, others view the girl as scary while the remaining just wanted a good sale. The owner made a follow up question. "And the other little lady is?"

"She is my husband's disciple." Keiko answered. "I do plan to reward her a dress or two." The miko added. The tall brunette headed to the amber eyed youth and place her hand on the child's shoulder. "However, Anna here will be celebrating her birthday tomorrow." Beaming the divination practitioner reiterated. "You have all the items I asked of you from last night right?"

The owner clapped his hands. "Lady Keiko, the selection you requested has been prepared." The businessman added "It was flew in from Tokyo this morning, I personally picked it up." He snapped his fingers and two personnel stepped forward. One was a tall male with glasses, hair is neatly combed and pushed back. "Lady Keiko if you recall this is Aya the store manager. He will guide you to your fitting room and provide your needs." The other was a short haired chubby female. "While the charming lass here is Mei your fashion coordinator. She will help with the fittings."

The owner bowed to Kino. "Madam Kino, as I recall you rather have tea and a good conversation instead?" The blind itako dipped her chin. "Allow me to humor you while we await your companions to finish. Would I be an acceptable acquaintance?"

"As long as there is talk on getting an appointment with my husband. Anyone would do." The senior matriarch replied with a hint of boredom. "Madam Kino, you humor me." The entrepreneur tried to keep his composure. His ulterior motive has been foiled, but the chance for a great transaction is not yet lost. "I have set up you tea table in the fitting room. Shall we all head there?"

"We do have so much to do, let us be on our way." The younger matriarch agreed. The group has been lead to a spacious parlor. Kino settled on her tea area while the businessman presented her with five types of teas. "I hope you will find this in your liking madam Kino." He poured her the first cup which was some sort of Indian variety. The owner then set off in entertaining the elder itako with numerous stories.

The coordinator the spoke up. "Lady Keiko, I shall present the collection based on color. Is that okay with you?" The miko beamed in agreement. "Mei, the white ones first please."

At the instruction, Aya stepped out of the room to pick up the white collection. Mei then took the chance to ask another question. "How many assistants do you need milady?" Kieko pursed her lips and touched it with the tip of her finger thinking it over. "Hmmm… I need one to hold the shoes, another for the dress then a third to pick up accessories."

"Well noted, I will be calling them in." Mei agreed and momentarily stepped out to get the help needed.

"Lady Keiko?" Tamao meekly called out. "I can help too."

The miko grinned at the offer. "Well Tamao you can help Anna in fitting the clothes."

"I can dress myself." Anna retorted. This is absurd. Why would they need three people holding things and get help in putting on garments? As if knowing her concerns Keiko gazed back at her. "Anna, we won't be trying just one." The bride still looked confused. "The day will be long, believe me we need all the help we can get." These are one of those scarce moments Anna wished she could read someone's mind. Just what is in Keiko's head?

True to her word, as time progressed Anna realized what her future mother in law meant. It was one thing to try on a few dresses. But four hours have already passed and yet there are only half way done. Attendants frolicked around continuously and offered the best choices. And it can be noted, they had to go over very expensive choices. Keiko also tried on just as much as Anna did. However, she seemed to be enjoying herself while Anna is just tired. Tamao too is showing signs of exhaustion. "Let's take a break Mei." The brunette ordered. "Aya bring in the usual refreshments."

The three ladies settled in a comfortable couch in the room. "Are you girls having fun?" Anna was lost for words same with Tamao. "Both tired I see." The miko smirked. "We are only half way through."

"Is it always like this?" the blonde asked. "Not really, I only shop twice a year." The brunette blinked. "But I make sure that it counts."

Mei took the short break as an opportunity to sort out the clothes. The garments to be purchased where left in the room. It will be subjected for final evaluation later. The rejected ones are to be taken out to give the room some space.

Aya came in with the refreshments and served the three customers. "Would you wish to add more from this array?" The divination professional swayed her head. "No, we must not have our stomachs too full. It will affect the fitting." The manager bowed and inquired more. "Is there anything else milady?"

"The items on that corner, we will take them all." The younger matriarch declared. "Start wrapping them up please." Aya proceeded to the area and pulled out the garments to be packed. At the opposite corner of the room the owner beamed seeing a huge purchase was made.

Kino stayed still in her expanse. Her company is very talkative. The topics he shared varied from sensible to senseless. He did mention something interesting. It seems this man wanted to introduce his daughter to Yoh when they come of age. Well it's too late for that now since Anna is here. Plus Kino has been kind enough not to retort that his daughter does not suit the Asakura standards.

Anna was not used to being dotted at. It was said that the shamanic business is being obsolete. However, with the expenditures of the Asakura's she witnessed, it looks like they still have a lot to spare. She momentarily closed her eyes and imagined the olden days. This clan is indeed powerful. They probably controlled the whole of Japan in the background.

Being included in this prestigious family is both a blessing and a curse. They probably have a lot of enemies just as much as friends. The nature of this family is good, though she was able to get a bad memory snippet from Miki. That traumatic occurrence is something the whole family aims to correct in the future.

Yoh has a dangerous twin. That person, whom they call Hao is aiming to be Shaman king. His intentions is not clear to her yet. But the household labels him as bad news. All are determined to stop him. Marrying into this family could only mean she will get into the mess.

"Anna sweetie, are you ready for round two?" Keiko inquired noticing the bride is spacing out. "Sorry, a few more minutes please." The blonde paused. "This has been overwhelming." The miko's forehead creased. "I have no intentions of stressing you out."

The lady placed her tea cup down. "Tamao, tell Mei to bring in the accoutrements first." The pinkette immediately went on her way to follow the order. "If we try on the trinkets, we can remain seated." The elder explained. "I don't think we need accessories." The young itako tried to decline but the miko hushed her. "I am giving you the works."

The works? What does the works mean? Soon enough Mei came in with glass display racks while Aya held a huge mirror. The rack was filled with hair pins, necklaces and bracelets. The attendants anticipated the instructions. "Mei based on color please pair them and fit it to Anna" The glow in the personnel's eyes heightened more. "I will not be purchasing accessories for myself. So put all your attention on her." Then she shifted her eyes to Tamao and pointed to another set of approved clothes. "Tamao go and try on some of the items there. Choose two pieces you may have it." The miko declared. "Aya see to it that Tamao's package is taken care of." The manager nodded in affirmation. "Mei let's get this started as I will observe."

"Lady Keiko, thank you for the opportunity to dress Miss Anna." Mei replied to flatter the client. "It's not every day my son spends time with his bride." Keiko gazed at the blonde girl whose eyes showed tiredness. "Tomorrow will be a special day. I want to make it count."

That is how the whole day went. Anna fitting in countless dresses, accessories and shoes. Keiko took the responsibility of fixing her hair numerous times to fit a certain look. Honestly part of her scalp began to hurt. As the shopping expedition came to close Tamao counted if all packages were accounted for. The excitement of the store owner cannot be hidden as the young matriarch paid the purchases. As things came to a close Kino got up from her corner and was thankful they can finally come home.

As soon as they arrived in the manor, Anna excused herself and retired to her room. Her mind wondering what has just transpired. Diving into the futon, she did not mind that Conchi and Ponchi are piling up the packages in her room. It was a gruesome day. As soon as the two finished with their delivery, they carefully excused themselves. They were fully aware that the bride is tired.

Shifting and laying to her side, Yoh's image slipped into reverie. Months ago, Yoh idiotically jumped over to her chaos without being invited. Sacrificing both friend and life for her. It was the action that confirmed the heir's deep interest. That was the reason she made the confession during the final battle. After the encounter with the Oni she was drained. He was sweet enough to give her space. Yoh is very aware of her need for solitude. That selflessness is one of his annoying good points which won her over.

Fast forward to now. He boldly offered himself countless times since stepping into this property. Yoh was thoughtful and sincere in a unique way. He has a knack for touching people's emotions. A trait the itako admired about her groom.

Groom, the idea of it was so surreal. Who would have known? That two lonely people meeting a few months back, blossomed into a deep communion? She was loner and only knew hate. He was alone but neutral about the world. Yoh had hope and belief in things that rubbed off to Anna. Due to it they were both saved from the loneliness that imprisoned them.

Considering everything, there is no turning back now. Stating before she has begun to love this man. This time it is more definite. Reading all his yearnings and declarations by the Koi pond yesterday, Anna confirmed that it can't be helped. She is rock bottom over the moon in love with Yoh Aasakura. As future wife, she will make him achieve the dream to Shaman King.

While deep in her contemplation, a knock was heard. "Anna dear, can I come in?" It was her future mother in law. "Come in." The girl confirmed and sat up. "Anna, tomorrow is your birthday." The younger nodded, Yoh must have bothered his mom about it. "The white off shoulder knee length dress wear it tomorrow." The elder encouraged happily.

"May I know why?" The itako tried to read through her thoughts but failed again. The miko smiled knowingly. "It's the prettiest we got. You should wear the best dress on your birthday." The brunette encouraged.

"I never celebrated by birthday before." The blonde confessed.

Keiko's eyes softened and pulled her for a hug. "From now on you will with us." The young maiden basked in the warmth of the embrace. She can't remember experiencing this before. Kindness does really run in this family. No wonder Yoh has such a pure uncorrupt heart.

Releasing the child from the embrace, Keiko stared at the perplexed child then an idea popped up. "In preparation for tomorrow, let's dress you up tonight." The elder proposed in glee. "Is it really necessary?" The girl inquired hoping no further fuss immerse, she had enough for the day.

"Yoh has been tired training all day." The miko answer back. "He is looking forward to see you at dinner." The matriarch explained. "A wife must please her husband with her appearance sometimes." The elder lady expounded. "When he sees you all pretty and glammed up all his weariness will fade away."

Yoh is always a trump card when it comes to her. That spelled out pushed Anna to comply. Upon agreeing the matriarch proceeded with the deed. Rummaging the stacks of shopping bags the miko seemed like doing a treasure hunt. Clapping of hands followed when she caught sight of something very fitting. "For dinner you should wear this one."

The matron pulled out a simple mid-thigh sleeveless black dress. "Why that?" the guest inquired. "Well, it's simple and chic." The lady ushered the cloth to the girl. "It is in contrast with you hair color and skin tone. You will shine in this." Anna did not seem convinced but held out her hand to take the piece.

"Black dresses are a must to evening gatherings." The elder reiterated. "I always wanted to come to a party with a daughter wearing this ensemble." The younger girl could not hide the surprise on her face. Did this lady insinuated she is considered a daughter now?

"Anna, you are Yoh's wife. Of course you are my daughter now." The divination practitioner declared. Anna's heart swelled, with immense gratitude she responded with a "Thank you." Those words were the only thing she could muster at the moment. And did she hear it right? Keiko just called her Yoh's wife?

As if confirming her concern the brunette instructed. "Anna from today address me and Miki as mom and dad." The blonde shyly agreed by dipping her chin. It can be traced in her eyes how deeply touched she was over the gesture.

Taking Keiko's advice she wore the black dress. Everyone complimented that she looked great and modern. Yoh's eyes sparkled at the sight of her. She mentally noted that the get up please him a lot. Shallow as it maybe, she will use this knowledge to her advantage in the future. He will be experiencing a hellish training regimen with her. So she might as well give him some eye candy while at it.

After dinner, he asked her to accompany him for a walk. He led her to a former training ground where numerous disciples used to stay. "In the past this place was filled with people." The boy explained. "Now there is only two of us here." It was strange why he was stating the obvious and his thoughts were as plain as that too. "Anna you probably have an idea of Hao." The girl nodded. "I assume you know what is expected of me too." Again the girl dipped her head. "I promised and want an easy for the both of us. But it won't come free." He pointed out the space in front of them. "As you can see there might be just the two of us against him in the Shaman fight." He redirected his gaze on her with intensity. "Will you partake with this burden? Or you can still leave while there is time."

Anna lifted her right hand for the first time since arrival. With reasonable force it hit Yoh's face with a resounding slap. "What do you take me for?" her voice was seething. "The Shaman king's wife is not a coward." Her eyes were burning and Yoh liked it. Rubbing his slapped cheek he grinned widely. "Thank you Anna."

"Never ask an idiotic question like that again." The itako hissed. "Uhm.." the heir agreed.

"By the way tomorrow for your birthday, I want to introduce you to someone." Yoh declared. "We will leave after the lunch celebration." Anna raised a questioning brow. "Mom wanted to throw you a small lunch party." Worry began to come across her face. "Don't fret, she is going to have the guest wear special talismans. That way you won't hear their thoughts."

"She has that type of charm?" Anna asked surprised. "Yeah she does, but we all opted not to have it on." Yoh revealed. "Why?" the girl whispered. "I accept you for who you are Anna." Yoh nonchalantly said but there was a strange sweetness to it. "I am willing to live with this gift you have. My family too. Well mom's immunity is built in so she didn't have much of a choice." The heir explained and displayed a wide grin.

"Yoh.." Anna stepped closer and held out both hands to reach his face. He was shivering she could tell. Was he anticipating she would hit him again? "For the record.." She stared deeply into his gentle eyes. "From now on when I reach out to you with both hands." Her palms caressed both his cheeks. "Don't flinch."

A stunned Yoh stood still, heart rejoicing as his face is caressed by the bride. Beaming the groom confidently concluded, tomorrow will be a beautiful day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It is my headcanon that the Asakura's are low key loaded but frugal. They only splurge every now then. So were to spend it well but on quality clothes.
> 
> I mean in the manga they have a seven hectare manor, Kino can keep an onsen even if its not profitable, Keiko when single got a huge place for herself same with Anna and Yoh who have Funbari Inn.


	3. Souls awaiting Sunrise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sunrises and morning are always pleasant and full of promise. The warmth of the gently peeking rays of the sun is always comforting. Spending it with someone special makes it all the more meaningful.

**"Chapter 3: Souls awaiting Sunrise"**

Yoh Asakura was a lot of things but an early riser. Dated July twenty-two nineteen ninety six was an exceptional day. The Asakura heir woke up before the rooster crowed. Actually it was more of, the night before he could not sleep due excitement. Using both hands he touched his cheeks. Anna touched him so tenderly there last night. Her eyes alluring with softness.

He had hell yesterday with father and grandfather. They made him carry weights double than the usual. Run for a record time while maintaining a summoning of twenty two leaf shikigamis. He complained that twenty two beckons is too much. The masked man argued that it's a symbol for Anna's birthday. Adding to the teasing the elder omniyoji chimed, if he is planning something might as well attract good karma. Sighing the lad had no option but to indulge.

After the training in the sweltering heat with all pores open, his father threw him in a tub of ice water. The boy screamed at the temperature change. The grandparent defended the gesture saying if he fights in Aomori being accustomed to the cold is a prerequisite.

Body pain was expected from what he has gone through. As if his sufferings were not enough, the long haired male shaman challenged the bloke's flexibility. Tying arms and legs, suspended in the air he was pulled in four corners. Yohmei consoled the situation as stretching the muscles to avoid soreness. Honestly what type of fool would believe that?

Due to that last night, his mood was sour that lead to qualms of eating dinner with the family. He looked awful, no bruises but haggard nonetheless. However, Anna will be expecting him. Using it as motivation, he dragged his feet to walk and head to the dining room.

The heir arrived first before his fiancée. He was teased to make an effort to appear dashing instead of a truck hit and run victim. How can one wipe away easily the torture traces from this morning? It was topnotch grade sadism that transpired.

Miki removed his mask. "Yoh when Anna reads our minds and sees what training you did, she will empathize." Is this their form of consolation? The abyss they bestowed on him? "Since all our memories are similar, it will be taken as undoubtedly true." The grandfather encouraged. "Cheer up son, your bride will see how strong and hardworking you are."

Kino arrived in the dining room alone. "How was the shopping trip dear?" Yohmei inquired. "I did not buy a thing." Was the reply. "But Keiko and Anna bought a lot, while Tamao was gifted two dresses."

"Did Anna have fun?" the boy questioned. "Did she get along with mom?" He followed up. "And did she have trouble interacting with other people?" Questions flooded in too fast the grandmother tapped the table for him to pause. "Yoh, I cannot answer if you don't let me." The elder woman spoke. "Sorry grandmother, so did everything went well?"

Kino smirked, her grandson is worrying too much. Anna has better control of her powers now. There was really nothing to worry about. But noticing the concern in his aura, the senior itako decided to put him in ease. Explaining how Anna had no trouble with the variety of people present in the store, put a smile on his weary face. Keiko, Tamao and the shop staff made everything comfortable for her. There was a bunch of purchases. This can be recouped with a few clients so no need worry about the amount. The older matriarch also divulged that everyone agreed, Anna is a wonderful choice of a bride.

He took a deep breath running through what happened the previous night. He was happy so far Anna's visit is doing well. But the event that kept him awake, which played back over and over was a certain memory. A beautiful blonde girl in a simple black sleeveless dress. The color contrasted with her skin and hair reflecting an ethereal look. The piece was a bit revealing since the length was mid-thigh. The way she walked in his opinion is better than any of those runway models. Yoh knew he had it bad, but seeing her in that ensemble the heir can be deemed powerless.

He blushed at the recollection. The young man did not have perverse thoughts while admiring her last night right? He racked his brain again if an offensive act transpired. Since he could not recall and believing Anna will not be forgiving if that happened, it can be concluded all worked out in the end. He touched his cheeks for the nth time since lying in bed last night. Anna touched his cheeks so affectionately. The experience felt like being able to fly. All the training stress was forgotten in the back burner. Today was going to be a success he just knows it.

Anna is an early riser, but it is not because she wants to start everything prompt. Initially she just did not like sleeping due to nightmares. Sometimes negative thoughts would sneak in if unconscious for too long. To avoid the situation, waking up in intervals was necessary. The action lead her to waking up before sunrise. Once the sun sheds its light, it was difficult to find sleep again. It became repetitive and progressed into a habit. So here she is awake and contemplating.

Keiko's black dress advice was a success. She saw how all the males in the room reacted upon seeing it. Her intent was to please Yoh, it was not expected that the patriarchs will join the bandwagon. There was nothing offensive on how they admired her last night. But her fiancée was too intense even with innocent intent. Witnessing how satisfied he was, she decided last night to keep this look often.

Drilling down his mind, she saw him busy with training yesterday. The regimen after crosschecking with Miki and Yohmei's memories proved dire. Yet Yoh showed no signs of remorse even if tiredness is written all over him. Despite that, instead of getting straight to bed he asked her for a walk. A very pleasant one and in a way personal.

He professed himself to her once again. How many times does this need to be done? Has he not yet realize his victory over her? Then out of the blue, due to his deep feelings he showed concern about the chaos that awaits. He offered her a way out before it's too late. The nerve, she had to slap him to reality. Did he not recall that night in Osorezan? They fought the oni together, she chose him over hate. She came to Izumo, met his family, endured that wretched shopping spree and dressed up to please him. Since the start of this visit, she gave him the liberty to lead her around. Anna Kyouyama is not easily submissive, did he not apprehend it yet?

After the slap she calmed down and worried if he took it the wrong way. However the idiot was smiling, it seems he understood her finally.

The hit might not be as severe as his training earlier. But she hurt him nonetheless, to offer comfort using both hands she affectionately rubbed his cheeks. She promised him that night that two hands won't be used in unison to hurt him.

He is taking her to meet someone today. Based on the circumstances, they might probably meet a spirit residing in Izumo. She opted not to investigate what is in his head. It felt like he wanted it to be a surprise, she doesn't want to spoil it. His eyes looked excited. Something tells her that white dress recommendation of Keiko and this visit is related. What could it be?

The itako's heart is elated for today not because it's her birthday, but what Yoh has prepared? He never failed to make her feel special and wanted. Damn it all, she really, really loves this man.

Yoh decided that if he cannot get to sleep anymore might as well watch the sunrise. Pulling himself off the futon he proceeded to wash up and brush his teeth. He wondered if Anna is awake. Since her room is on the way to the east wing patio, it would not hurt to peak right? And he wanted to be the first person to greet happy birthday and watch the sunrise together. Convincing himself it is a good idea, he pursued his plan.

Anna decided to wash up since she won't be sleeping anymore. She felt like going for an early morning walk. Yoh is probably still asleep, she thought. He was too worn out yesterday. Most likely he will get up by noon. She was brushing her hair when someone knocked. "Anna are you awake?" a gentle voice called out. "Yoh?" the girl questioned in surprise.

Hearing the reply the heir's confidence grew. "Yes, I am coming in." He pulled back the sliding door and saw his fiancée combing her hair. She is so beautiful he thought. Anna looked at him sternly. "Uh..Anna, happy birthday!" The lad managed to blurt out. "I just uhmm, wanted to greet you and er.." He was stammering now.

"Let's go watch the sunrise together." The itako finished the sentence for him. He beamed at her confirmation and held out his hand. "Shall we?"

The girl was surprised, he wants to hold hands? Noticing her reluctance the boy pulled his hand away. Standing up from the vanity mirror, the girl walked towards the boy. Hands were resting on his sides. Once beside him, she confidently grabbed his hand. It's warm. He tightened his hold with face flushing he gazed at her. "Anna, I…" the words were caught in his throat. Now it was the itako's turn to blush.

Of course she read his mind. However it is still different to say it out loud. Yoh decided to declare it verbally much later in the day. He gently tugged and she followed suit to exit the room. "The east patio is a good spot to see he sunrise." The boy explained. "Did you sleep well last night?"

"I never sleep well." Came the frank reply. "If I sleep too soundly, oni's might unconsciously appear." Sighing the girl continued. "If not that, nightmares flood in." A pregnant pause ensued. "I am sorry you cannot enjoy a full night's sleep." The boy answered.

"It's not your fault." The itako answered back. Why was he apologizing for something he has no control over? Head bowed, he observed their footsteps. Eyes hidden underneath the bangs his heart ached. Why does Anna have to suffer this way? "Yoh, please no negative feelings." The blonde curtly reprimanded. "Sorry, I did not mean to." The lad apologetically answered.

Anna was surprised of what transpired. Yoh never had negative feelings over a lot of things. But when it came to her, he can't help but harbor it. Is she that important to him? Are they this connected that he feels for her? When he came early to greet happy birthday, is it an indication of wanting her? The offer to watch the sunrise, is it a sign of longing to be near? Their hands clasped together, this warmth is but a fragment of his intense feelings? Even if she is a walking mass of disaster, this man wants to be close.

Reaching the east patio, Yoh ushered Anna to sit as they anticipate the sun to appear. The boy took the autonomy to entwine their hands again. Again there was silence. On the other hand Yoh was whispering sweet nothings in his head. This man has managed not only to touch her physically and emotionally. Her soul is claimed as well. His passion is consuming every fiber of her existence. If anyone could experience what he is giving, they would wonder are they really just eleven year olds?

The sun's orange light began to peak at the horizon. The rays bought temperateness in comparison to the chilly feel of the dark. Yoh closed his eyes to feel the cordiality of the atmosphere and the woman beside him. This gorgeous creature will be his wife. How fortunate! Is she aware how much loneliness was lifted from him because of her? That first day of meeting on the street, outside the ramen shop, she has already devoured him whole. He could not forget her after that. His urge to be accepted was enormous that he made a resolution to work hard. Well he does still slack of sometimes but he does try more on the side now.

Hands still together, the sunrise highlighted their features. "Do you believe in destiny?" the couple simultaneously uttered out to each other. If there was anything that can explain the predicament before them. It probably is a work of destiny.

"Before I refused." Anna confessed. "I did not want to be stuck in my rotten situation."

Yoh nodded. "I never minded then." The lad admitted. "But, if it includes you. I have to make it happen."

The sun was fully up now, the birds began to chirp. The morning breeze felt soothing as it touched their skin. "Anna, my body and soul's final destination is you. Only you remember that."

The blonde amber eyed girl stared back at his deep onyx orbs. It was said that the eyes are the windows to the soul. In this gesture they felt like their bodies are exchanging souls.

Anna read in Miki's mind about his theory that the god Eros shot both Yoh and her. Thus explaining their strong affinity. She looked it over to understand the facts to it. Eros is the god of love, in Christianity it is defined as the romantic attraction of husband and wife. Their yearning is a notch higher and can be considered transcendent. Eros is in between them connecting both physical and spiritual. What could be the fitting term for this? Considering the circumstances Eros has enveloped their souls.

"Eros over souls." She spoke out loud. It caught the boy's attention. "What do you mean Anna?" Her cheeks became tainted with a shade of pink. "Ask your father."

Shrugging the boy smiled and just said okay. He did not want to push her knowing it must mean something intimate. "We need to go back, change clothes and meet everyone for breakfast."

Breakfast was more energetic compared to the previous day. Keiko excitedly shared that the luncheon will be exclusive for five special guests only. The list includes the governor's wife, a businesswoman, a local scholar who is a practicing doctor, a lawyer and a celebrity singer. Miki inquired his wife what's with the list? Kino reprimanded her son in law for being clueless. These five people will be very helpful to the young couple needs in the future. Yohmei argued, he understands the importance of the first four but what about the fifth? The sunglasses bearing itako smirked, looks like she has to retell the story.

Yoh and Anna first hang out together during New Year's Eve. They were waiting for their favorite artist, namely Bob Love and Awaya Ringo to perform. It's because of that event they got to converse and get familiar. After the show, Yoh managed to ask Anna out to a temple date and pray. Things did not go well after that. Yoh's determination with Matamune's help redeemed the situation. Despite the losses and distance the two took solace in music to drown their sorrows. It was the temporary fix being consumed while they await to be together again.

Yoh was red as a tomato. "Grandmother, was it really necessary to tell every detail?" Miki laughed at his son's reaction. "You have been shamelessly affectionate since Anna arrived." He accused while snickering "Now you are being shy?" The long haired brunette man found it hilarious.

"Things can't just be helped." Keiko chimed in. "When destiny orchestrates a meeting. It is viewed as absurd." The miko expounded. "However at most times it is beautifully absurd. There is no choice but to accept it." The divinator eyed the girl. "Anna later at lunch, I will dress you up with the pink kimono."

"Wasn't I supposed to wear the white one?" the blonde inquired. Hearing her comment Yoh choked and coughed. Anna tried to check what was in his head but it was a blank. "The white dress is after the luncheon. We don't want it stained." Her future mother in law clarified.

"But isn't a kimono harder to move in than a normal dress?" The young itako asked again. "Anna, trust me mother knows best in this situation." Keiko is really enjoying the mind reading immunity. But she did bother to buy her clothes, organize a party and gave instruction to address them as mom and dad. Might as well indulge and play the ideal daughter in law. "Yes mother, I trust you."

Yoh gagged again after hearing Anna call his mom mother. This time Miki and Yohmei burst in mirth together. "Keiko darling, Anna seems to have warmed up to you already." The guitarist placed an arm around his wife proudly. The miko beamed. "It seems so, now Anna address Miki as dad. Plus my parents call them grandmother and grandfather too." The tall brunette instructed again. "Yes mother." The celebrant replied once again.

Yoh's breathing was getting erratic. All that is happening, it like they are in one family now. The marriage union situation to be exact. Noticing her son's comical reactions the divinator made an effort to calm him. "Yoh, it's natural for your wife to call us mom and dad. Plus your grandparents are in the package too."

Her smirk was teasing as if insinuating having knowledge over something important. That detail Anna is itching to discover. What is the link of the white dress, the person she and Yoh will meet plus the order of her addressing everyone like Yoh?

Kino placed her cup down and spoke monotonously. "It is quite late however, welcome to the family Anna." The elder itako declared. "Yes, welcome indeed. It is great to finally have a granddaughter." The omniyoji in merriment added. "Anna, thank you for being part of the family. Keiko always wanted to dress up a daughter." Miki confirmed in glee. "Plus I always wanted to feel what it is like to have one."

Yoh rubbed the back of his neck and while blushing eyed Anna's hand underneath the table. They already held hands this morning. It's okay to do it again perhaps? It's just beneath the table, the family won't see it unless they look under.

Anna was too caught up with everyone's excitement. She failed to notice Yoh's hand moving towards hers. The awareness hit her when the clinch was done and over with. She did not have the heart to reject him. "Anna.." He was nervous but he has to say this right, even if she can read it in his mind. Gathering his wits and clearing his cognizance, "Thank you for helping realizing everyone's dream." The heir smiled sweetly and added, "One day, I know you will help me realize mine too."


	4. Souls after Sunset

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The final chapter where Yoh and Anna lays down all the cards.

"Chapter 4: Souls after Sunset"

The luncheon meal served was wonderful, but the rest of the event was plain. Keiko's guest giggled and ogled over the young itako. They commented how beautiful and unique her blonde hair is. Those amber eyes she possesses is very exotic. The girl may look like a stern person, but they argued that elegant people are often mistaken for snobbish. The appearance and softness of her skin was also admired. The elder ladies could not believe that such a lovely child is an abandoned orphan. How could someone cast away such a beauty? If they only knew, but Anna kept the answer to herself.

The one thing all the lady invitees agreed upon, she still is fortunate to be an Asakura bride. This thousand year old clan is a national heritage treasure. In the modern times they are still considered divine and rare. With the property they possess, unless they sell it off, all generations can live a comfortable life.

Out of all the visitors, the celebrity singer approached the birthday celebrant personally. The songstress handed a thin square shaped package. "Don't be shy dear, open it." The woman encouraged. Peeking at the content Anna saw an autographed photo of Awaya Ringo. "Keiko told me you love her. Fortunately, I was with her yesterday."

Anna does not know how to smile, but she knows how to express gratitude. "Thank you I appreciate it." The singer using one hand reached for Anna's chin and raised her face. "Sweetie, don't look too withdrawn. It's your special day." The sudden touch made the fledgling flinch. However for the Asakura's reputation she will let this pass.

"I am not used to these things." The younger confessed in order not to offend. "Darling can I ask you a question?" Because of their talismans Anna could not read her mind. But since she offered such a generous gift, a few questions will be harmless. "Yes you may."

"Anna, sweetie you are too young to be engaged in my opinion. Don't you want to live freely like everybody else?" Everybody else. If there was something the itako was certain of, she is definitely not everybody else.

"I don't mind being engaged to Yoh." The lady looked at her with sad eyes. "Dear, I know you lost everything. But I can help you." The singer leaned in closer. "He is not everything you know."

"How can you help me?" The child queried. "With your looks you can be a star. If you don't like dancing, acting or singing, then be a model." The entertainer encouraged. "You will be a hit to the audience I just know it." Anna blankly stared. A high profile life is dangerous considering her ability. "I don't think that life is for me."

"You are still young Anna. Why not spread your wings? It's the twentieth century, women are not confined to arranged marriages anymore." The singer is very aggressive. "I know you mean well." The blonde replied. "But, I have duties to perform." Pausing a bit the younger continued. "Yoh has a heavy responsibility on his shoulders." And with determined eyes she finished. "I will share the burden of carrying it."

At the back of the itako's mind, Yoh's purpose is far greater than anyone. Beyond riches, popularity or glory, Yoh is tasked to save the world. She can never abandon him after what he has done for her. He saved her from herself. "Being the sole heir of the main house of a thousand year clan is quite a task." The soloist confirmed. "But just in case when you grow up and change your mind." The elder handed out a calling card. "Feel free to contact me."

The hours passed and the guests said their goodbyes. Keiko advised Anna to head to her room and rest. In an hour, she will help the celebrant get ready for the outing with Yoh. The blonde contested that she can dress herself .There is no need to bother. The brunette however insisted that it is no trouble.

Keiko was brushing Anna's hair while admiring how the white dress suits her too. "Anna, I know you accepted my son as a husband even if you are very young." The elder paused. "I am not sure if both of you really understand what love is but.." The miko tried to organize her thoughts in order to say the appropriate words. "As long as you are willing to understand and compromise, your relationship will grow." The celebrant nodded. "I will keep that to heart mother."

"Anna I can assure Yoh has deep feelings for you." The brunette explained. "I can vouch that it transcends the physical." The divinator declared. "His heart and soul is yours. Take care of it well." The bride dipped her chin in agreement. "I am aware mother. " Anna stared at her reflection in the mirror. "He has mine too."

Yoh was beyond nervous Mikihasa just had to calm him down. "Stop fidgeting or you won't make it to where ever you are going." The lad breathed heavily. "Hey Dad, can I ask a question?" The elder smirked, is his son going to ask for dating advice? Kids they sure grow up so fast. "Sure fire away son."

"Eros over souls, have you heard about it?" The younger inquired. His father raised a brow, why such a question? Did Yoh heard it from Anna? "I know Eros is the name of Greek god of love, specifically romantic love in a physical sense." The elder confirmed.

"But Eros over souls? It's like Eros' scope transcending the physical and capturing souls to fall in love." The shaman musician thought deeply before commenting. "It's a whole new level of love don't you think?"

"Is it like falling in love with your soulmate?" The boy clarified. "Somewhat to that extent. Not only do you click physically but spiritually too." The patriarch confirmed. "Like it is destiny? And there is no escaping it?" The heir asked excitedly.

"Why do you feel excited about a long term commitment?" The seasoned man inquired. "It's a pain when reality kicks in."

"If Eros over souls is what is in between me and Anna. I have no intentions of escaping." The youth declared. "And if it has not reached that level yet, I will push forward for us to achieve it."

"You are being too bold and emotional again Yoh." The older reprimanded. "Life is just not about Anna you know." The child nodded. "I am aware Dad, but she is my motivation." The younger continued. "And as long as I know her faith in me will not waver. Everything will work out in the end."

"You sound like being with her is your only goal?" Mikihasa teased. "What happened to wanting to live an easy life?"

The Asakura youth beamed. "If I become Shaman King and be with Anna, then everything else won't be difficult." The father grinned at his son's goal. He wants to be a god for the girl he loves. His logic is simple, if the wife is happy so is he. Yoh was never the type to bother with material things. "As long as Anna's power will no longer be destructive. I can take it easy." The child added.

"The Shaman King will have a lot of enemies Yoh." The elder tried to knock some reality to the boy. "Life will never be easy." The lad shrugged "Maybe that is true, but Anna is the least person I want to fight."

"I can fight anyone but her Dad." The boy reiterated. "You know what I mean right?" The father would have to agree. Like hell a husband who dearly loves his wife would try to hurt one. "You should get going son. Leaving any later will shorten your alone time." The patriarch nudge on. "Remember be back before it gets dark."

Gesturing a final nod to his father the boy walked away. Eros over souls, a love above the physical. He liked the concept of that. If something is not corporal, but spiritual like a soul, then it will not decay. It is a mystery that is infused to nature's life force. Could it be like furyoku? Whose strength can increase in reference to the user? If that is the case he will gladly raise his reserves.

After a few minutes of walking, Yoh reached the door of Anna's suite. Clad in a white shirt and black shorts he straightened up. Knocking gently he awaited for a response. "You can come in Yoh." It was the welcoming voice of his mother. Taking it as a sign to come in, the boy pushed the sliding door aside.

Inside, there she was. His bride wearing a modest white dress. Her lovely short blonde hair neatly combed. Eyes of beautiful amber, that may look bored but has a spark of passion in them only for him. He gulped and pulled himself together. She already read his mind but he is going to say it nonetheless. "Anna you look great."

He redirected his glance to his mother. "Mom if you will excuse us, can we go on our way?" The miko stepped aside "Be careful and be home by dinner." The itako approach her fiancée.

"Get back before dark okay? Answer me Yoh." The parent reminded. Smiling and giving a thumbs up sign, the heir escorted his fiancée away.

"Anna, we will be going out of the compound. But it's not a long walk to our destination." The boy shared and took the initiative to reach for the girl's hand. "Stay with me okay?" The blonde nodded and allowed herself to be lead.

The boy talked about the flora and fauna around. He memorized well which is helpful and poisonous. The lad also revealed that not only the compound but part of the land is also owned by the Asakura's. Like noble men in the west, they also earn from rentals of tenants. However, they also keep a part of the property preserved to balance the spirit of nature.

After fifteen minutes of walking they came across a stream. "The water is not deep and the tide is weak." Yoh expounded. "But it's quite rocky, so walk on your bare feet." The groom encouraged. "Aren't you going to remove your sandals?" The amber eyed lady inquired. "I usually play here, I can keep my balance." The boy answered. "Plus I want both my hands available to assist you." The thoughtfulness made the itako blush. He really is treating her like a princess since arrival.

The cool water of the stream was refreshing on a hot summer day. Hand in hand, the heir assisted his fiancée through the waters. Gently the breeze caressed their bodies as if ushering them. Beaming in delight the groom led his bride as if they are doing the waltz. The sounds of nature, engulfed their ears. Chirps of birds and insects in the surroundings gave a celebrating vibe as if congratulating them.

The twosome continued to thread the path of nature enjoying the privacy it offered. The warmth of each other's hand was pure bliss. A few moments more an establishment, rather a shrine to be specific came to view. It was not grandiose, looking closely it can be deemed shabby. Is this the special place to meet the person or by the looks of it the entity Yoh has mentioned?

Advancing a few steps more, it became noticeable. Yes, the place has been worn out by time. However, as visually unappealing as it may look, the presence in this place is strong. The aura screams ancient and experienced. Anna breathed in deeply, what awaits them inside this shrine?

Yoh's hands began to feel clammy. The girl glanced at his face, he was sweating. But for some reason the itako cannot read his mind. His nervousness became more obvious as they got closer to the destination. When they arrived at the torii gate up front, the boy keeping their grip moved his face to look at her. "Anna when entering the main offering hall, we must clap our hands four times." The heir explained. "Isn't the correct way only twice?" The blonde clarified. Smiling with gentle shining eyes the Asakura descendant reiterated, "This place is special it requires four."

The amber eyed female shrugged and decided to follow along. As they approached the purification trough, the itako was pleased the water in it is clean. "This place has a flowing source from the mountains." The male expounded. "Therefore the water here is fresh like an active stream." He dipped a ladle, filled it generously and eyed the lady. "Hold out your hands, I will pour the water so you can wash." Nodding she followed his lead.

As Yoh was about to get one for himself the woman called out. "No allow me." Getting a full scoop, her fiancée's shyly held out his hands. She poured the contents with gentleness. Even in the littlest of things the Asakura heir feels anything done by his betrothed is a luxury.

He thanked the stars that Yohmei thought him to bury certain thoughts in his head. He eyed her admiringly while doing the task. The birthday surprise, which he has been planning for days will finally be revealed. She will accept it with open arms wouldn't she?

Once their purification ritual is done, the boy ushered the girl to the shrine main hall. The inside was empty, peering in one would say the area was in bad shape. The blonde glanced at him and noticed for the first time Yoh's head is not adorned with headphones. Did he leave it out specifically for this occasion? This is such a rare sight.

He was obviously still edgy. Sweat trickled the side of his temple. "Are you alright?" the itako questioned. Taking a deep breath and exhaled to compose himself the boy replied, "Never better." Straightening his back, Yoh lifted his hands and Anna followed suit. In unison the couple pressed both palms together to produce a resounding clap.

As advised, the bride together with the groom clapped four times. The sound produced vibrated through the hollow center of the shrine. Once the last tone was released, a swirling gust of wind appeared in the center of the sanctuary. Anna could feel the strong furyoku being exuded by the whirling. It is not a normal spirit, rather it felt deity like.

As the eddying stopped, a form of man with a sturdy built began to take form. As the entity materialized, his features have a sense of calm and dignity. Observing thoroughly, the being's eyes show fondness looking at the couple. On his lips, a smirk of knowing amusement is adorned.

Yoh out of the blue raised a hand and waved. "Okuninushi-sama, thanks for coming immediately." Okuninushi, the name sounded familiar to Anna. Wasn't it a famous deity in Japanese mythology? "Yoh, I promised to race here from Izumo Ōyashiro didn't I?" Izumo Ōyashiro? Anna thought isn't that the shrine where people go to pray for a better half or thank the heavens for finding a marriage partner? "Suseri-hime is doing well I suppose?" The boy inquired again. "Yes she is." The spirit replied with a friendly voice.

Okuninushi, Izumo Ōyashiro and Suseri-hime, Anna place everything together. No doubt the entity before them is Okuninushi no Mikoto, the deity of love and marriage. This realization brought surprise written all over her face. "Looks like you figured me out Anna." The being smiled fondly. "Yoh has told me about you."

Anna bowed as a sign of respect. "It is an honor to meet you Okuninushi-sama." The divinity chuckled. "When Yoh told me what you two have gone through, I empathize." He eyed the couple perceptively. "I know how difficult it is to fight for my bride's hand in marriage." The Asakura heir nodded. "The Oni in Osorezan put up a fight." Continuing the boy snickered. "But Susanoo-sama was probably more difficult."

"The prize is worth the sacrifice right Yoh?" The deity proudly stated. Yoh moved his head to glance at Anna. She looked lovely in that white dress under the light of the summer's atmosphere. Her skin slightly flushed of the seasonal heat. Moist lips so pink and amber orbs fits her face perfectly. Plus her pert nose is just so cute. Endearingly after staring he answered with all tenderness. "Yes, it sure is."

The answer made the itako blush, she did not need to read the boy's mind to know his sincerity. She stood there mesmerized by his onyx eyes. Yoh's tanned skin glistened in the bright day. Young as he was his physique is sturdy and calm. His gentle expression made her heartbeat felt like it ran a thousand miles. Is this how a man in ….

"I love you Anna." He stated with resolve. The girl felt as if her body was caught in a fire. "I love you, please take me as your husband." The heir professed once again. She felt dizzy, of course it is expected that they will marry someday. However the experience itself is elating, as if her soul went to heaven. Yoh, her groom stood a few centimeters away, restricting himself of touching her. Patiently waiting for the answer.

Collecting her thoughts the bride replied. "Why do you keep asking?" Her voice was above a whisper. "I have said yes numerous times." The blonde clarified and raised both hands to reach out. "How can I say no?"

Her palms were warm. Yoh sighed and delved into the heat the touch provided. He could not help but hiss as the girl rubbed his cheeks. "Enjoying?" The lass purred. "Very much." The young man confirmed in bliss.

Clearing his throat Okuninushi regretted he had to break the serene moment. "Ahem, I am here." The twosome eyed him while Yoh using both hands kept Anna's in place. The deity held out both hands and started to chant. A fabric like material began to take shape on top of his palms. A few seconds more it reached completion in a form of a white scarf. "Yoh, take this." Sighing he had to withdraw from his fiancée's touch he took the scarf. Once he held it the deity gave an order. "Yoh, wrap the scarf around Anna and say your vows."

"Vows?" the bride questioned. "Yes, vows." The entity confirmed. "Yoh is going to make an eternal promise to accept and keep you as wife." The groom held on the fabric and eyed her tenderly. "May I?" he inquired. The stunned lady nodded in approval.

Yoh closed the gap between them. The temperature felt warmer than it already is. Raising his hands he secured the cloth on Anna's neck and shoulders. The slightest of touch gave a burning sensation. "Anna, I am imperfect. But I promise to make you happy." He let go of the fabric and held both her hands. "I will do it as long as I live and thereafter."

Anna gripped Yoh's hands back. As she did the hue of the scarf began to shift from white to red. The deity smiled knowingly. "Congratulations, I pronounce you man and wife."

Yoh pulled Anna into an embrace. "Thank you Anna." He whispered and continued to cradle the female in his arms. Reluctantly the girl returned the hug. "It is I who is thankful Yoh." The boy leaned his chin to her forehead. "We are both fortunate."

Seeing the young couple engrossed in there world, Okuninushi no Mikoto had to cough so their attention will shift to him. "I know this is a beautiful time." The entity emphasized. "But I need to share some instructions then I will gift you some privacy." The couple still entangled in each other's arms directed their gaze at him. "I weaved this scarf from Yoh's furyoku. The redder it is the stronger Anna's acceptance of you."

"When both your shamanic powers become stronger, it can serve as an outlet for non-physical communication." The deity explained further. "Hopefully, when the Shaman King tournament begins and you have to be apart, it can provide a sense of comfort."

"Does it work either way or just the bearer?" The lady inquired. "Both ways as long as Anna wears it." The entity confirmed. "To put is simply, when it is red Anna's love for Yoh is unfazed. While as Anna adorns it, Yoh can always sense your well-being. "

The groom held one tip of the fabric. "This is my furyoku, a piece of me will always be with you." The heir declared. "Together with my promise to make you happy always." Anna's cheeks flushed at the intensity of his words. He was assuring, that no matter what happens, he will always be with her. One way or another they will find each other.

Seeing the two getting caught up again Okuninushi no Mikoto decided to take his leave. It is really great to be young and in love. "Congratulations Yoh and Anna, may your future be favored in abundance." Just as he came, the deity in gust of wind disappeared.

Yoh has given her a fragment of himself, a chunk of his soul. "Anna, did you like my present?" The boy asked timidly. The girl using her left hand gripped a fistful of the scarf and declared. "I love it." Then quickly she followed up. "Just like you." A goofy grin appeared on Yoh's face. "I am glad."

"Yoh, I know you have been acting this way to reassure me." The itako calmly stated. "Now that I have this…" She held up her hand holding the red fabric. "You don't have to worry about anything." The girl clarified. "It will always be burning red for you."

"So I guess I can take it easy?" The heir teased. "Not too easy or I'll slap you back to your senses." The blonde clarified. "I can live with that." The onyx eyed male agreed. He offered his hand coercing her to take it. "Ms. Anna Kyouyama, from this day on my soul which will not wither away is all yours." She took it willingly and gave the thinnest of smiles. "Just as much as my soul is yours."

Hand in hand they excited the shrine. "It's getting late, we need to be back home in time for dinner." Indeed it was getting dark. With quickened strides the couple headed back to the manor. Anna observed the serene face of her fiancée. He finally got to relax now that big moment is over.

She allowed her lips to curl up a bit. This man has carried her out of the depths of hell with sheer will power fueled by love. There is no turning back now.

The sun began to set and the air became chilly. The fabric on her shoulders provided extra warmth. "The sun is setting." The boy observed. "We are late." He added while a smirk formed on his lips. "Dad and Mom will be give an earful for sure."

There was no sense worrying about the inevitable though. They are within the Asakura property, so it is deemed safe. "No need to hurry." The female said with finality. "We will be home soon enough." She added cordially.

The couple continued their trek home. Unexpectedly, fireflies began to awaken in the beautiful summer night. Yoh halted to admire the spectacle of the tiny lights floating in the air while Anna followed suit. The movement of the illuminations were graceful and hypnotizing.

Noticing the heir's guard is down, Anna step closer and shyly placed a hand on his shoulder. The boy was too absorbed with the display to notice. Using her hold as leverage to anchor up, the lady tipped her toes. Soundlessly leaning in closer, her soft lips touched Yoh's unsuspecting cheek. The sensation that lingered as a mere fraction of a second paralyzed the lad in euphoria. Withdrawing, she took the courage to whisper in his ear. "This is the best birthday ever. Thank you."

Yoh was wide eyed with her reaction. She said it was the best and added a thank you. He even was rewarded a kiss. Yes, he definitely did well. His lips formed a huge grin due to the affirmation. He excitedly spread both arms and enveloped the fragile girl.

Anna leaned in to accept her fiancée's affection. Both were caught in a trance by each's comforting scent. If Yoh's aroma will be personified he is the sunrise. Full of promise and hope. While Anna will be the sunset, calm and accomplished. Their breathing and heartbeats were erratic. This feeling, undoubtedly "Eros over souls." Yoh muttered gently. "You and me, we are that aren't we Anna?"

"Yes Yoh that is what we are." She heard him chuckle and tightened his hold more. Just as much as she loves the warmth the girl reminded her beau "Yoh, we are late." Humming the man replied "It's too comfortable now a minute more please."

Giving in because she wanted it too, they preserved the moment longer. More time with Yoh on her special day is the best way to go. "Yoh, can I ask a favor?" The boy vibrated an affirmation. "Now that I have this scarf." The lady blushed and spoke softly. "Can you tone down the public endearments a bit?"

Yoh reached up a free hand to stroke her hair. "Am I embarrassing you?" He asked gently. "No, just overwhelmed." Continuing his actions he nodded. "I will tone it down." The lad affirmed. "As long as the hue of this fabric remains red, everything will work out in the end."

"I will keep this with me at all times." The itako promised. "The black dress, I love that too." The Asakura heir mouthed out of the blue. "It will look good with the scarf." Anna slightly pulled away and looked up for eye contact. "Are you advising me on how I should dress?" Yoh smiled nervously. "I am just giving an opinion of what I liked."

Quirking an eyebrow the female smirked. "Duly noted." The young gentleman internally celebrated that his request was heard. "Remember, tomorrow we start your training." The lass declared. "I won't go easy on you."

"Yes Anna." The heir tiredly breathed out. "We have not started and you are weary already?" The female challenged. Sighing Yoh secured his hold on her head and leaned forward. He surprisingly placed a chaste kiss on her forehead. "Let's leave that for tomorrow."

"You are very bold for lax man." Anna stated in a matter of fact way. "When it comes to you yes." Yoh loosened his hold and pulled back. Even though it felt regrettable, they do have to get home. He took her hand in his once again and motioned to continue their way home.

On the way Anna noticed a surprising thing. She can no longer read Yoh's mind. Has her curse been broken? Or has he perfected his skill to block her out? No he would never block her out. Rather maybe all her hate has disappeared? When they reach the manor, she can confirm it with finality.

Yoh caught her staring and his cheeks flushed. "Is it strange to think I am the luckiest man alive?" he inquired sheepishly. Anna swayed her head. Honest and too kind as always the female thought if he only knew. "You are wonderful Anna."

"Thanks for telling me." She said softly. "Though it really sucks you can read minds." He muttered out again. "But I will always be constant with you." Anna nodded. "Yoh thank you for everything." She paused and contemplated if she had to continue. "Later I will confirm something with you." Yoh bobbed his head, "I will be happy to hear you out."

The night marked the beginning of many journeys they will partake together. The transpired events is the foundation of their relationship. Young as they are, their resolve is as strong if not more during that fateful day in Osorezan. Both have made a choice to stand by each other's side.

Seeing the compound in sight, both paused. One day it will be under their care. This is where their family will be raised? Facing each other, the couple agreed to make a vow under the moonlight. The manor being their witness the twosome declared: "To have and to hold, for richer and for poorer, in sickness and in health, success or failure, till death and thereafter."

May the Great Spirit and their ancestors bless this wonderful union.


End file.
